Alpha's Escape
by Beige Flicka
Summary: Starts with Alpha's escape and continues with how it afffected everyone, I ofcourse own nothing, just playing with toys that belong to Joss. I'd like to consider this Au-ish too. So we'll see how I'll do this. Sorry for the LATE update!
1. Chapter 1

**Alpha's Escape**

The treatment was complete, as the chair went upright again, Alpha looked into his Agents eyes, his own were blank, as was his face, no signs of his latest engagment present.

Topher stepped back from his panel, waiting for them to say their lines, he honestly had no idea what the Agents name was, he'd tried once to get to know him but the Agent had turned him down everytime. Said something that this was work or something, so Topher never said anything to him after that, not even hello.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"For a little while."

Alpha looked at Topher, as if seeing him for the first time, but with a plain look, this wasn't new to either of them. Dollhouse had erased his memories, but also made sure to leave some humanity left. Everyone were as innocent as children.

"Hello"

"Hello, Alpha. How are you feeling?"

"I feel.."

Something changed, Alpha flinched and turned his head towards the Agent again, Topher had never seen anyone act like this before, it felt and looked wrong, but the Agent didn't seem to notice or care, he after all belived that the "dolls" as he called them, were harmless. But considering that Alpha recently had been on an engagment involving dangerous identities, it was safe to say that the Agent was somewhat wrong. Topher wasn't even sure if all those identites could be mixed together, but the Buyer had wanted something special, something uniqe and so Alpha became just that and Topher suddenly, for the first time, wondered if the treatment had failed to complete its purpose.

Before Topher could ask Alpha anything, the Agent spoke.

"Everything's gonna be allright"

"Now that..."

Alpha stopped again, this time the warning-signals went hay-wire inside Tophers head, his eyes became huge and he quickly started to look for something to do, he was att loss, this WASN'T supposed to happen and again the Agent didn't look bothered by it all. Alpha spoke again.

"..I'm here"

Topher freezed, the Agent frowned and looked at Topher, only to find Alpha standing infront of him with an ugly sneer on his face. Finally he realized that everything was wrong and also understood why Topher had moved away, but before he could reach his gun he felt something penetrate his left side, looked down and saw Alpha's hand holding a impressive looking small knife, where had that come from?

"Shit..!"

Bad idea, thought Topher as Alpha quikly turned his head, still holding on to the knife, keeping eye contact with him. He forced the knife further inside and upward, as if he was a blind man painting a canvas and Topher's voice was his inspiration.

The Agent spat out blood on Alpa's face and he in turn roughly jerked out the knife, kneed the agent in the groin, grabbed his head as the Agent fell forward and twisted it to the side, a sickening sound almost echoed throughout the room, all the while still keeping his eyes on Topher with a calm expression, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Uhm.. Okay, let's be resonable, the guy was a jerk, right?"

Alpha still held the Agents twisted head in his hands, Topher tried not to look at the body but his eyes would't obey so he kept talking.

"That doesn't mean you get to kill him, you know?"

Still no reaction and Topher was getting nervous.

"So.. Uhm.. Alpha? "

And suddenly Alpha threw the agent to the side and Topher jumped, turned to run, but didn't get far as he felt Alpha grab his arm and knock him to the wall. A fog started to blur his vision and then everything turned to black.

_Thank you, __watchingmewatchingu, for all you're help, basically ever other word came from you and you didn't even know what I was writting ;) "Stavas det så? Stavas de så?" (swedish for "did I spell it right?") Without you this wouldn't have been made, thanks for introducing me to the "Dollhouse" ! _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Aftermath**

"Topher? Are you alright? Topher, can you hear me? Topher?"

Voices, or was it just one voice? Topher wasn't sure as he tried to open his eyes, he felt a massive pain as the fog started to lift and he could focus, it was Dr. Claire Saunders speaking.

"What happened to your face?"

He could've might as well have told her that she was ugly, truth was he allways had a weak spot for her. But as Claire's eyes turned distant and painfull, she quickly turned away, letting her hair cover most of her newly-made wounds, those were bound to leave nasty scars behind. That's when he realized what had happened; Alpha.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.."

"No, it's fine.. Everything is.. Fine.."

Obviously she wasn't fine, but he knew not to press. Claire was allready a quiet girl and it seemed that she was gonna become even more so after her run-in with Alpha, Topher silently cursed his stupidity. He saw that something was wrong so early, he could've stopped everything.

"...So it's just a minor wound, nothing to worry about.. Unlike mine.."

He hadn't notice that she was talking again and he was pretty sure that the last part wasn't something he was supposed to have heard, but he did and she smiled weakly as if to apologize.

"I shoud've done something, I knew something was wrong but I didn't wanna belive it, you know?"

Claire looked at him sadly, she had taken care of his wound while he was still out-cold, there really wasn't a reason for her to stay but she couldn't bring herself to leave yet, there was something about Topher that made her feel, she just wasn't sure what that feeling was.

"Noone is blaming you, Topher, you know that right?"

"Yeah right, tell that to _What's-his-face_ that's lying on my computer.."

She mentally slapped herself, ofcourse he would blame himself for Alpha's killing of the Agent, the surveillance camera had showed what had happened at Topher's workspace, eventhough there were security guards allways watching the surveillance monitors, didn't mean that they could see how weird Alpha had acted as Topher had. Claire knew that by the time they had seen what Alpha had done, it was too late to catch him.

But Alpha hadn't left without leaving a little peace of work on the Agent, apperantly stabbing him and snapping his neck wasn't enough, complicated carving had been done all over his body and she knew that only someone with a doctor degree could make them look so.. _Clean._

Now he was somewhere in the building, or worse, outside.

What bothered her the most was how calm he had acted while doing his work, she had seen the footage herself afterall, but that was an accident. She knew one of the security gaurds from before and had stopped by their room to exchange a few words when she saw what happened on the monitor, what had caught her interest was Topher's odd behaviour and before she could tell Clem that she thought something was wrong, Alpha had thrust the knife into the Agents side, the alarm had been turned on just as Alpha had grabbed Topher and knocked him out.

_All the security gaurds left the room while Claire stood frozen, still looking at the screen. Alpha was aproaching the Agent again, kneeled down and started his work, she nearly threw up her lunch, but had forced the feeling aside, trying to memorize and analyze what he was doing and suddenly all the monitors turned to static. That's when she turned around and ran to her safety of her office, or so she had thought._

"Hey, I can hear those wheels of your's turning, nothing good can come out of it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, it's okay.. Wanna to talk about it?"

She knew he was the one who needed the talking more than she did, but couldn't say it out aloud, a man's mind worked differently from a woman and she knew he would only be offended if she said what she really thought about the talking.

"It's okay, I should probably check the others"

"How many..."

"We're not sure how many are dead, it seems they keep finding more bodies..."

"Survivors?"

"..A few."

Then she walked away, leaving Topher alone, knowing she had work to do and that she couldn't help him anymore. She never saw the look on his face, as he stood up and left her office to find the others, but before anyone else could see his pain, he hid it away and covered it up with an nervous-act.

He had allways hated guns, but damnit, he wanted one now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo**

Everything hurt, there were to many memories, not all were his own either, he'd learned that much and it made him angry, who in their right mind would allow people to mix with their bodies like this? He felt used, but he could only blame himself for it, but that didnt mean he was gonna let them go easy.

Killing his Agent had been easy, it had been almost fun and he'd enjoyed seeing the look on that suckers face as he had twisted his neck, bastard was annoying as hell! And Topher? Man, he sorta felt sorry for the guy, he actually belived he was doing something good.. Well "good" might be the wrong word, but he belived in what he was doing and Alpha really felt sorry for him, poor lost Topher.

Escaping had been easier then he thought it would be, sure he had to kill some gaurds and then there were Dr. Claire Saunders.

_He ran as fast as he possibly could, __knocking Topher out had woken up the lazy security gaurds, he really felt they should keep an better eye on their "dolls". Leaving the Agent behind with his handy-work had felt satisfying, a feral grin on his face and he saw that he was getting close to the med-lab. And he saw her._

Alpha shook his head to clear his thoughts, attacking Dr. Saunders had been, well.. Almost fun but he'd done it for a reason, he wanted answers but he never got wiser after that little visit and so he'd continued with his escape, killing more people as he went.

_As he had rounded a corner, turned left, he'd made it to the big shower-room and there were actually people still in there, none the wiser,__ they were easy prey, he quickly twisted most of their necks and carved their skin with his knife, covering them in their own blood, covering himself as well, it felt almost comforting doing it. He moved fast to the next victim and started the procedure over again. Once he was finished he turned around and saw Echo sitting in the middle, looking at him curiously._

"_Hello"_

"_Hello, Echo."_

"_Who are you?"_

_This made him frown, he knew that she was supposed to know him, they had "talked" before, had they erased her memory too much after her last engagment? He considered if he should kill her aswell, but thought better of it and left her, covered in all the others blood._

Now Alpha "lived" where ever he could, mostly it involved killing the home's owner, but he didn't mind, who knew if these people had hired him as a _Lover, Killer, Gardener_? This world made him sick.

He was in the bathroom of his latest home, when he had taken a shower to clean himself up that all the memories had surfaced again and now he stood infront of the mirror, trying to recognize his own face. Had the Dollhouse changed his looks aswell? He had memories of looking into the mirror and seeing other faces, sometimes even women, he knew that all those memories were of all those implants, but knowing that he could see other faces in his head through "his own eyes" was extremely uncomfortable.

Alpha turned around and grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off, he finally knew how his body looked like, all the scars weren't strangers for him anymore, but there was a time when he could find a new scar after every shower and not know how they came to be.

But those days were over, he was finally free of Dollhouse and he wanted the world to know about them aswell, there was a rumor of a cop trying to bring them to the surface too, maybe he should leave something for him?

**Author's Note;**

**I want to thank "Alexceasar" for leaving the first review on this story and also "shattered-demon" who did it not once, but twice! And to "Laby Anne Boleyn" ; there will be more, promise! So Thank you guys soo much, it means alot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heavy Thoughts**

Paul went to bed, thinking about the letter he'd found on his desk earlier, inside was a picture of a woman and on its back were the name "Catherine" written. Someone was leaving clues for him, atleast he hoped there would be more after this one. But was it "Dollhouse"-related? He scoffed and shook is head, who was he kidding? Everybody down at the station knew of his obsession when it came to the legendary Dollhouse. Ofcourse the woman on the picture had something to do with it.

The pain from the bullet still felt fresh, but he ignored it, knowing that the painkillers would soon do their job, he ran his hand over his face and through his hair, letting it stop above his head, the other hand was holding the picture on his side. It had almost become a habit of his to stare at the picture before he went to sleep. Hell, he stared at that stupid picture before he did anything, it was his safe-haven in a weird way, knowing that someone left that picture for him. And yes, he knew he was obsessed.

With eyes closed, he put the picture on his nightstand and sighed. Tomorrow was a new day, tomorrow was also laundry day and he was like most men. Hated doing laundry.

He was pulled out of his musing when he heard someone knocking on his door, with a groan he got out of bed and went to see who it was. If it was that god-damn _annoying_ Victor again then he was just gonna pretend he didnt hear him, the painkillers had finally started working but he wasn't gonna let that stopping him from being left alone.

"Oh, Come on Paul, I can see that you're looking through the peeping-hole"

It was his neighbour, she laughed and shook her head, knowing he could see her and he was left without a choice but to open the door.

"Hey Mellie"

"Hi there, how are you feeling?"

"Well to be honest, tired.."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"..No it's fine, I promise."

Paul leaned against the doorframe, smiling at her. She was a cute girl, amazing smile, big heart and even thouh she didnt have the Hollywood-body, she was still attractive, soulful eyes and soothing voice, all of this combined made her so much more desirable.

She blushed and ducked her head slightly, she kept her hands on her side who were twitching, she was nervous and he could tell, you didn't need to be a cop to figure it out.

"I just wanted to check in on you, I saw that man leave your apartment earlier, he was here before you know?"

Paul sighed.

"Yeah, about him.. You don't need to worry about him, I've made it clear that he's not allowed to enter this place ever again. So you're safe, so don't worry."

"Well I knew I was safe, with you being a cop _and_ my neighbour. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't causing you any trouble.. You know, with you being hurt"

She pointed to his side where he'd been shot, the same side he was rubbing with his hand, he hadn't notice he'd started doing it, the pain was still there but with those disgusting painkillers, it was barable. Instantly he dropped his hand to the side.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, here I am waking you up and then continue by being rude, I'm so sorry, I should go."

"It's okay, Mellie, I promise"

"If you say so, but maybe I should let you get some rest, yeah?"

Paul looked over his shoulder to the door leading to his bedroom. Did he really wanna sleep? He'd have plenty of time doing that at the hospital and it only had ended with him getting pissed of, sometimes he hated that he couldn't let go of the mysterious Dollhouse. He flinched. _Dollhouse_. He didn't feel like thinking about that again, not tonight. He looked back at Mellie and smiled.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving, you wouldn't happen to have some of that lasagna left?"

"Actually I do, do you want me to bring some over for you?"

"I was thinking if maybe I could come over to you instead?"

"Oh! Ofcourse, but maybe you should.. Uhm.. Put something more on?"

And for the first time Paul realized he'd been standing in his boxer the entire time, no wonder Mellie had a hard time looking anywhere but his face and he called himself a cop?

"Shit! I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking.."

".. No it's okay, I woke you up afterall? Just come on in when you're dressed, okay?"

He didnt bother to tell her that sleep was the last thing on his mind, so instead he nodded and closed his door, knowing he'd made a fool of himself, but couldn't help but smile. Mellie's company was something he stronly needed now. But first he needed clothes.

**Authors Note; **

**Thanks**** to "alexceasar", "shattered-demon" and "Lady Anne Boleyn" again for your awsome rewiews! I actually hadn't planned on uploading this chapter yet, but I thought I'd be nice since your reviews make me so happy *hint, hint* lol!**

**Consider this chapter dedicated to you guys, hope you enjoy it ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Office Chat**

"Hey, Topher"

"Claire, hi!"

Topher was sitting in his office by one of his computer as usual, looking at what one who knew nothing of their work, would think was colors and numbers swiveling around, but for Topher and everybody else who worked at the Dollhouse, was important information.

"So what brings you here?"

"I just needed you to look over somethings for me, then I'll be gone."

"Oh come on, you can stay longer you know, we don't have to talk about work even!"

"I don't mix work with my personal life, you know that."

"Right, ofcourse. So gimme already!"

Claire handed over a few papers and he took them and put them on his desk and continued to look at her with a mischievous smile.

"Aren't you going to look at them?"

"It can wait."

"Topher, it's important, will you just look at them?"

Topher prentend to consider it and Claire sighed and started to rub her temple, she could literally see her headache in the corner of her eye.

"Topher!"

"What?"

"Will you please.. _read_ it?"

"In a minute."

And to annoy Claire more, Topher started to twirl around on his chair, leaning his head back, keeping his arms out stretched to the side, even going as far as making 'wiee' sounds, how dare he?! Claire looked out the window and down at the common hall, at the people walking around and did her best to ignore Topher.

"Oh god, I'm dizzy."

"Serves you right."

She looked over at him and then looked down at the common hall again and saw Sierra doing yoga with Victor and the others, the latter had been sent out on more engagements then the first and this made Claire wonder how these people could be more popular then the other. It was obvious that Echo was the most popular, at least for now. Who knew what happens later on? And how could the public eye have favourites?

"There's nothing wrong here."

"Huh?"

"Oh my god, this is the first time I've heard you, Doctor Claire Saunders say 'huh', that's actually kind of cool, it's like you're a human you know?"

"Ha, ha.. Very funny, Topher and are you sure?"

"Well.. Yeah, there's nothing whatsoever wrong with this."

"Oh, well.. Good, thats.. Good."

"Claire, there's something you're not telling me, what's wrong?"

"Well nothing, according to you obviously."

Topher left the chair and walked to the gigantic windows and turned around, leaning towards them, crossing his arms in the process, while looking at Claire with a serious face.

"Claire, talk with me here."

"There's nothing to talk about 'here', okay?"

"Okay, seriously Claire, what was I suppose to find?"

"Nothing, okay?"

Claire went to take the papers back from the desk, but Topher got there first and took them away from her.

"Nuh-uh, tell me or I'll.. Uhm.. Go through them again!"

"Wow, Topher, what a threat, now seriously, hand them over."

"No I don't think so."

"Topher.."

"Okay, fine."

Topher sighed, realized he'd been defeated and handed the papers over but before Claire took them, he snatched his arm back and hid the papers behind his back. Claire glared and sighed loudly, dropped her arms to the side and it almost looked like she was ready to scream. With as much venom she could find, she took one step towards Topher who inturn took one step backwards.

"..Topher..!"

"..Claire...!"

Again, Claire took one step towards Topher and he again, took one step back.

"Hey, Claire, I can keep doing this all day, my schedule allows it, you know?"

"Well I don't have time for this, okay?"

"If you want them back, then just tell me what you were afraid that I'd might find, but didn't, deal?"

"Okay.. Fine!"

Claire took a seat in Tophers chair and breathed deeply, putting her head in her hands, while he sat down on his knees infront of her.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea, Topher.."

**Authors Note;**

**Thanks again to "shattered-demon" and "alexceasar". Glad that you liked the previous chapter ;) You both pointed out the names that I've got wrong and I'll change it to Caroline, when it comes to Mellie however, it says Ellie aswell on imdb.. so I think I'll stick with Mellie, maybe Ellie is her nickname? Who knows? But I blame stupid imdb for confusing me lol ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unwanted Visit**

_My name is… Unknown to me, and yet I have many names of both female and male kind, it's disturbing, I can't stop doing what I'm doing, this is something I need to do… __I__ remember__… Everything._

_Signed/  
Alpha_

_  
_Paul read the note over and over again, the handwriting was the same as the photograph of the mysterious "Caroline". No one at the office had known how the note had gotten there, some said it was a joke, just like the photograph.

He knew better, but that didn't mean he knew what the note was about. "_I can't stop doing what I'm doing_", what did that mean? Obviously nothing of the good. He shook his head and sighed, why did he have to become so… Paranoid?

The only noise that filled his apartment was the dishwasher, it had one hell of annoying sound going on, he guessed he needed to get a newer model but that could wait, it had to. Being a cop wasn't easy, most of his money went to buying new clothes. Like being shot at would always leave stains and holes impossible to fix, at least he didn't want to fix them.

Lying in the couch, he compared the note with the photograph, it was Saturday and he couldn't relax, always thinking about "the Dollhouse". He sighed again and put them away, trying to clear his head, rubbing his temple and doing breathing exercises he's neighbor, Mellie had taught him.

Just when he started to feel relaxed enough to fall asleep, someone knocked on his door. Thinking it was Mellie, he got up with a smile on his face, grateful for the interruption, only to find Victor standing on the other side of his door.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was clear with you the last time!"

Victor looked nervous, looking over his shoulder down the hall and also towards Mellie's door, something was bothering him.

"I am sorry. Look, I remember what you said, but please, can I come in?"

"What do you want Victor?"

"Please, I cannot talk freely out here, okay?"

"Fine, talk fast."

Paul let him in but before he closed the door, he took one quick glance down the hall, as if waiting to see someone else that shouldn't be there. But it was empty.

Meanwhile Victor took his freedom by sitting down at the couch, resting his arms on his knees and looking straight out the window. Paul quickly took away the note and photograph, hoping Victor hadn't seen them yet.

"Pretty girl, is she your girlfriend?"

No such luck.

"She's nobody you need to know about."

"Oh I see, bad break-up, huh? Girls these days… They take-take, but never give back, you don't agree?"

"Victor…"

"Alright, alright, geez…Look, I'm in trouble…"

"Yeah, I know already."

"No, you don't. This is bigger than any secret we know combined and I… Look, I can't do this anymore, okay? It's too dangerous!"

Paul stood in front of Victor, arms crossed, each hand still holding the note and photograph, with a heavy sigh, he turned around and went to hide them away in his bedroom. When he re-entered the living room, Victor stood by the window, trying to look out without being seen, for a second he thought Victor might be even more paranoid then he was. Great.

"What's going on Victor?"

To his amusement, he actually jumped.

"Damn it, Paul, don't do that!"

"Answer the question already."

"Look, people, they follow me, okay?"

"Might be my people, you know…"

"No, no. You don't understand, this is not 'your people' or I don't know, FBI! This is something else, nothing good, worse than the mafia!"

Paul couldn't help himself, he had to laugh at this, and the poor guy was actually serious. Victor went back to the couch and sat down, looking like he wanted to vomit.

"Look, there's nothing I can do, you're just overreacting, deal with it."

"What?! No, come on, Paul, help me out, please?"

"Why should I? Look, I'm busy, I don't have time for this."

"Fine! I will go, trust me, this is the last time I come over."

"Trust me, I won't miss you."

Victor got up from the couch again, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes with one hand, Paul stayed by the door leading to his bedroom, knowing there was no reason to see him to the door. When he heard it being closed, he waited three minutes before going to the door and locking it, at the same time he retrieved his phone from the pocket.

"It's Paul, he's on his way, don't mess it up!"

"…."

"Yeah, well he's paranoid, alright, stay hidden."

"…."

"Just do it!"

**AN.1****;**

**Thanks again to****; "shattered-demon". Your reviews are allways fun to read!**

"**Sanestar", it's soo fun knowing people enjoy this, thanks a bunch ;)**

"**alexceasar", time will tell later what those papers are about ;)**

**AN.2: I'm starting school again for the first time in five years on Mars 23, I'm so nervous, but hopefully I will find time to write. At the moment I have up to chapter 8 complete and as I'm writing this little note, working on chapter 9.**

**This chapter wasn't supposed to be up before the weekend, but I feel extremly nice today, hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Curious Mellie**

Giving that cop the DVD with "Caroline" on it had been easier than he thought, he'd dressed as a mail-guy at the office and he overheared a young woman asking for directions to Paul Ballard's office. Before she could get a move on, he decided that giving it in person wasn't worth it, not yet.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Perfect. She turned around with that happy "_Can-I-help-you-look_" on her face.

"Hi!"

"Hey, did I hear right or are you going to Paul's by any chance?"

"Yeah, I am actually."

Wow, what a megawatt-smile, girl was obviously whipped. He was almost curious to say he didn't need her help and just find Paul himself, just to get a look on him... But he also knew more than that, even stuff Mellie didn't know about herslf. Being outside of the Dollhouse had made him curious to everything and everyone. He made up his mind.

"Well..You see, I'm kind of in a hurry here, you think you can leave this for me to him?"

"Uhm, sure! Why not?"

And she smiled again, he couldn't help but smile in return, and by the look on her face, his smile was something she enjoyed. He handed over the envelope and winked at her.

"Thank's hun, you've saved my day!"

"Oh.. Well, you're welcome!"

He turned to leave before anyone saw that he wasn't someone who didn't belong there, he had other stuff to do, more important than this.

Once outside the building, he walked towards his latest car and got inside. For a second he thought about going back inside to have a word with Paul, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to... well.. _Tease_ Paul for being so blind, but a part of him also wanted to thank him for still trying to solve the mysterious "Dollhouse". If he could bring them to the surface, all the better.

Suddenly someone knocked on the window of his car, he pressed a button and the window rolled down to reveal Mellie. _What the?_

"I'm sorry for bothering you, I just wanted to ask you something, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I owe you that much, huh?"

He smiled at her and wondered what she wanted, had she figured out who he was, or who she was in his little game of "_truth_".

"This is gonna sound weird, but could you step out of the car first?"

"Oh, ofcourse, how rude of me!"

Knowing it was a risk, with them still being outside of the Police building, he made sure to lean against the car, with his back to the building, leaving Mellie no choice but to also turn around so that she stood face-to-face with him.

"Well, aren't we dancing around eachother?"

She laughed at this and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'll make it quick, I remember you saying you were in a hurry, right?"

"Yeah, that's right, but for you? It can wait a little bit"

"Oh well.. Uhm, that envelope you gave me to give to Paul, where did you get it?"

"Down where every other envelope comes from, why?"

"Well it seemed to be really important and I dont know.. Thought maybe you knew?"

"Trying to score some hot-points with Paul, huh?"

"_What?!_ No, no.. God, no. I just want to help him, ofcourse!"

"Hey, your secret's safe with me, don't worry, but sorry. Don't know where it came from and that's the honest truth."

"Oh well.. Okay.. That's to bad."

He almost felt sorry her.

"Hey, let me make it up to you, how about I give you a ride home?"

"Oh, there's no need for that, but thanks anyway."

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

And there was that smile again, Alpha had a hard time understanding how Paul could let this woman slip by his fingers, but some men were married to their work, willingly or not. He smiled back at her and nodded and got in to his car.

"Okay, one more time? Are you sure you don't want a ride home?"

Mellie looked around and thought for a second, he however knew her answer before she did.

"Oh why not, sure!"

Just as he thought, he grinned as she went to the otherside of the car and got in, he had a chance here, but he needed to follow his plan. Mellie could wait, right now he was just gonna take her home. She gave her introctions to him as he started the car.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Mellie!"

She held out her hand for him to shake and Alpha wondered what name he would call himself, picking the first name that came to mind and smiled at her.

"Topher."

"Oh? I'm pretty sure they called you something else, but I can't remember what.."

"The usuall guy called in sick, so I took his place."

"Oh, okay, well it's nice to met you, Topher!"

Wow, that was close. Maybe this was a stupid idea after all? Alpha shock his head and had to remind himself that he was doing this all for a greater reason.

**A.N****.1; As allways, I wanna say my Thanks, so here it comes and they go to; "shattered-demon", "alexceasar", "CptKaydeAdama"**

**A.N.2; Dubbel thanks to "CptKaydeAdama" for pointing out Victor's imprint name, I tried looking for it but couldn't find it, so I went with the simple lol! But I'll change it in later chapters, so thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Keeping Secrets**

As it turned out, the papers Claire had brought Topher were old documents and the reason Topher hadn't found any error in them was because he had seen them as just that, _old documents. _

But Claire had compared them with newer information and that's when all the errors showed up, the technology had come a long way in short time and now they were left to clean it up. The papers were about Alpha and his latest engagement. Before every treatment was given right after their job was done, the "dolls" were sent to Claire for medical exams of all kind, this way they could patch them up and look for any permanent damages.

When Alpha had gotten back from his latest engagement, everything went as planned, the medical exams were taken, but back then they were sloppy, at least compared to now.

In other words, had they looked hard enough, they would've seen that the treatment would only cause _all _of his memories to return. Their technology hadn't been as perfect as they wanted to think.

- "Oh god, this can't be right, please, tell me it's wrong.. Right?"

- "Topher, just look at these, it's obvious!"

They were now in Claire's office, comparing Alpha's paper with another male "doll" and it was pretty obvious that they were more careful now then before. In a weird way it was thanks to Alpha, after his escape everything had been updated and more detailed.

- "Okay, so we now have proof that we could've prevented this, do you understand, Topher?"

- "What? Oh yeah, it wasn't just my fault he escaped, I understand completely."

- "This isn't a joke."

- "No, it's not.."

Topher closed his eyes and pinched his nose, they all could've stopped this. Somehow that thought alone made him relax, but not completely. He was after all, the one who had seen it all happen, the one who could've stopped him and saved that Agents life, no matter how annoying he was he didn't deserve to die. No one did, and definitely not like that.

- "Can we get to the part where you explain why you're showing me this?"

- "First of all, I need you to realize that this wasn't your fault, okay?"

- "Yeah, I get that, I do.. But I need to deal with it first, okay? So what's the second reason?"

Claire sighed, she felt relived that Topher at least wasn't freaking out, she was almost afraid he would blow up and leave the office, but he stayed. Which of course meant that she had to tell him more. She wasn't even sure she wanted to be the one who had figured this out, let alone the one to tell him that.. Maybe... She sighed again and rubbed her temple.

- "I've been more careful after Alpha, looking over everything and most importantly, _nothing._"

- "What do you mean '_nothing_'?"

- "There are 'grey areas' in our brain, the 'dolls' obviously have more of them because of the treatment."

- "Like the soul?"

- "What?"

- "Never mind, continue."

Claire looked at Topher funny, who knew he believed in souls with his job?

- "So the 'grey areas'.. We could call them.. I don't know, they're just there, okay? It's common fact that we, humans, don't use all of our brain and those 'grey areas' are you know.. _Unused area_."

- "Okay, still don't see why this has anything to do with Alpha.."

- "Look, I can't prove this theory I've got.. But I think that the treatment somehow makes the 'grey areas' come to life!"

- "What the hell does that mean? That the 'dolls' are actually smarter than us, even though they talk and behave like children on drugs?!"

- "I don't know, okay?!"

Topher started to pace around her office, not knowing where to keep his hands, either letting them go through his hair, scratching his scalp, gnawing his fingers or rubbing them on his thighs. Somehow this was bad, but what did it mean?

- "..Shows the same symptoms."

- "Huh?"

Dammit, topher really needed to learn to listen better and stop with the over-thinking.

- "Are you even listening to me? Always thinking, aren't you?"

Whoa, since when did Claire learn to read minds?

- "_What??_"

Oh, he'd said it out aloud, oops.

- "Sorry, my bad.. Who shows the same symptoms?"

- "Echo"

- "Oh my god, what? Are you _serious?_"

- "I'm afraid so..."

- "So does this mean that when Echo comes back, she'll kill Boyd? Become Alpha Jr.?"

- "I don't know, but we need to be careful, maybe we should talk to him? Heads-up?"

- "Yeah, but what about Adelle? Should we..?"

- "She cares far to much about this to.. No, you know what? Until I know for sure what's going on with Echo, this stays between the two of us and maybe Boyd too, okay?"

- "Yeah, okay, work's fine with me."

- "Good."

Claire wasn't so sure if he was gonna keep his promise, but hoped so. If it did however turn out that he went behind her back, lets just say she wouldn't be too thrilled about it. Tilting her head to the side, she looked Topher in the eye. She wanted to trust him.

- "I won't tell anyone, I promise, Claire."

She smiled. Yeah, she could trust him. He returned her smile and shook his head a little bit.

- "It'll be our dirty little secret, except.. You know, not so dirty as I want it to be!"

He winked and then left her office, Claire was stunned. Was that..? Did he.. _Flirt_ with her?

- "What just happened?"

**A.N. ; thanks to "shattered-demon", "alexceasar" and "CptKaydeAdama" for reviewing my story! If you guys only knew how much they mean to me, I never thought anyone would review my story even once, yet you guys do it practically everytime, it's so cool!**

**AN2; I know I said I was only gonna update during the weekends, but what the hell, huh? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**These Notes of Mine**

Boyd was sitting in Claire's office, comparing four files. They were about Alpha, Victor and a girl he had yet to met, November and his Echo. Said owner of the office had left him alone with Topher in tow, "_for privacy_" they'd said. Almost at the same time.

Sometimes he wondered what was going on between the two of them, were they an item? And if not, when were they gonna open their god-damned eyes? It was obvious to everyone, probably even to the "Dolls."

To be completely honest, Boyd wasn't even sure what he was comparing. Two Males. Two Females. What was he missing? There were differences in them of course, but what of them? He decided to take a different approach, he forced himself to think of these people as just "Dolls", maybe being Echo's agent was clouding his judgement?

- "What are you doing in here?"

_Shit._

- "Nothing, just reading a little bit on.. Uhm, Alpha, can't get it out of my head you know?"

It was obvious that Adelle DeWitt didn't believe him, but seeing as he _was _holding Alpha's file and the other's covered beneath it, she could do nothing more then cross her arms and stare.

- "You know, Boyd. If I see any signs of obsession of your behalf concerning Alpha, you _will_ be moved."

- "Is that your way of saying '_fired_'?"

- "Hm.. Cute, humour doesn't suit you. Now where's Claire?"

- "Dr. Saunders went with Topher, but I don't know where."

- "She left with Topher?"

- "Uuh.. That's what I said."

- "She left with Topher? And left you here with Alpha's file?"

- "I guess she thought I'd be left alone, I'll have to tell her later that she was wrong."

- "Hm.. There's that _humour_ again, tell me Boyd, do I look pleased?"

- "If that's not a trick question, I don't know what is."

Adelle uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hips, Boyd was sure she was trying to look intimidating, but he didn't care. He knew he was the best for Echo and she wouldn't want to fire him for something simple as being annoying. But then again, he could be wrong.

- "Something else, Ms. DeWitt?"

She loudly sighed and shook her head, waved her hand as if trying to gather her thoughts, when she didn't find anything, she let her hand fall to the side. The other hand still on the hip.

- "Please send Dr. Saunders to my office once she returns, I don't have time for _hide and seek_, understood?"

- "Yes, ma'am"

She gave him a look as if to challenge him, he kept his eyes trained on hers. She broke away first to look down at the desk with all the papers.

- "I suggest you continue with Victor once you're done, he's rather interesting if I may say so myself."

She turned around and left. Boyd quickly darted his eyes down to see if Victor's file was showing, but no. Did she know or was it just coincidence? Shaking his head and thinking he was being a little bit too childish, he went back to reading the files over again.

And that's when it hit him, Victor's file was different from Alpha's. Sure they weren't the same size or age, so it was a given that the numbers wouldn't add up. But the number's did add up with November, the other girl. And Alpha's added up with Echo's.

Echo.

Alpha.

_**Shit.**_

Jumping out of the chair, he went straight for Topher's office, praying to God that that little skittish guy was there and not somewhere else. Bursting in he also found Claire, who jumped from the noise he made from throwing the doors open.

- "**Boyd!**"

- "Sorry, Claire.. Oh, Ms. DeWitt wants to see you in her office now."

- "Ugh.. Great."

She looked over at Topher and if Boyd didn't know any better, they were communicating silently. _Geez, where they blind? _Topher nodded and Claire gave him a small smile and left without another word.

- "Hey, man, where's the fire?"

- "Don't 'hey man' me, Topher! These papers?!"

Topher instantly snatched them from Boyd with a panicked look.

- ", Boyd, don't wave them around, we gave them to you because you're a has-been cop!"

- "Will you explain already?!"

- "Sit down, before you pull the trigger on me, okay!"

Boyd looked at Topher and he in turn stared back, both men with their arms crossed.

- "I'm serious, I won't talk with you standing... You're kind of taller than me."

He threw his hands up in the air and gave up. _Unbelievable!_ And then went to a chair and sat down with an troubled look on his face. What had he gotten himself into?

- "Honestly, me and Claire? We're not sure what this means, but seeing as Echo is, you know, your responsibility... You have a right to know. We need you to keep an eye out on her, watch her carefully and if you see _anything_ out of the ordinary, report back to either of us. _Us_. Okay? Not Adelle, not no one else. Me and Claire, you understand?"

- "Why?"

- "What do you mean why? _Are you dense_?!"

Boyd hid his face in his hands, this job was getting to him. It was too much, if something like Alpha was gonna happen to Echo as well, could he stop it? Should he?

- "All right, I'll keep my eyes open 24/7 and if anything seems weird, I'll tell you."

- "_Not Adelle_."

- "Not Adelle, don't worry."

- "Good, thanks man."

Topher turned to his computer to start work on something again and Boyd got up to leave.

- "And ask her out already."

- "_What?! Adelle?! _"

Boyd just shock his head and left, knowing that when the time was right... Hell, who was he kidding? Topher would never realize it! He'd have to kick his sorry ass if he didn't ask Dr. Saunders out soon.

- "_**Are you serious!?!**_"

He couldn't help himself as he stopped and took a hold on the railing, laughing out loud. Yeah, Topher was gonna get his ass kicked very soon and if not by him, then by Claire herself.

**A.N; Thanks to "CptKaydeAdama", "alexceasar" and "shattered-demon" (please get well soon!)**

**A.N #2 ; Sorry for the slight delay, I've been busy lately and getting back to school is something I'm trying to adjust to, while working some hours three times a week. It's confusing and I really hope that I'll have time soon to write another chapter! ..Ugh, don't go back to school, okay? :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN. #3. The other two are at the end as usual, just wanted to write a little BEFORE you read the story, this is the first time I've written Victor and Sierra as they are in the Dollhouse, but there will be more about them I guess and the others. I also want to say that right now; school and working is a killer, but that's not the biggest problem.. See, I live in Sweden and Dollhouse has yet to air here, so I've watched it.. *cough*_you know*_cough* but as it turns out, starting from April 1st, it's.. bad.. (I'm just gonna point out here that I'm really _paranoid_ right now lol, hence the unclear text of mine) ..This means it'll take some time before I see another episode. BUT seeing as this story is AU, I might be able to make it work any way, I can promise you that I have finished up to a 13th chapter! ..*phew* Hopefully youtube will provide me with enough inspiration, should I enter writers block though.. I will.. ugh.. On with the story, 'kay? Thanks for reading!!**

\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

**Painting a Dream**

Victor woke up with an start, he was still trapped in his pod, but never thought of it that way, he didn't know that in the real world, you could get up and grab a glass of milk in the middle of the night.

He'd dreamt of Sierra again, she was beautiful and always happy, they never did anything special in his dream, just talked or shared a meal. Victor smiled, but it became replaced by a frown when he thought of November, where was she? He hadn't seen her in the longest time and this made him wonder. Sometimes when Sierra or Echo got their treatments, they were gone for two days, tops. But November hadn't returned. Normally he never thought about it, but once his dreams of Sierra had started, he started to think more.

After all, they spoke differently in his dream, they would laugh out loud, not just smile, like they usually do, they would joke and discuss things. He never really remembered what, just that it was... _Different_.

Victor started to toss and turn, suddenly his bed didn't feel as comfortable as it used to, this was a common side-effect after his dream. Maybe he should talk to that nice doctor about it?

Before he could find a comfortable spot, the door slid open and it was time to get up. He followed the other dolls out and noticed Echo was missing. _Treatment_ he thought and went to take a shower, dreaming made him feel dirty afterwards. Dreams were bad he'd heard. So he undressed and let the water wash away it all, for a while he did nothing but stand there, with his face turned upwards to the stream of falling water.

- "Hello"

He turned around, it was Sierra and she was taking a shower next to him, whenever she did shower at the same time as him, he noticed he felt something unique, but he had no idea what it was, even his body reacted, he always ignored it though.

- "Hello, Sierra."

- "I like taking a shower after I wake up."

- "Yes, me too."

- "But not always."

- "I needed a shower, I felt dirty when I woke up."

- "Why?"

- "I...I had a dream?"

Victor wasn't sure if he should tell Sierra or not, but he liked her, so he should be able to talk with her, right?

- "I dream sometimes too, but I don't remember them later."

- "Sometimes I do."

Sierra looked at Victor with big, curious smile and he decided he liked that.

- "You do? What are they about?"

He started to clean himself off, not knowing how to start. How do you tell someone that the dreams you have are of them?

- "It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

He shook his head and was about to answer her question when she turned to leave. Not knowing what to do, Victor stayed and finished the shower.

Meanwhile, Sierra went to get her favourite book and look at the pictures, they all looked so pretty and she wished she could paint like that. Unfortunately the pictures didn't do their trick this time, she couldn't stop thinking about what Victor had said. He remembered his dreams?

Not realizing she was staring at nothing, the book forgotten in her lap, she jumped when someone bumped her shoulder.

- "I'm sorry!"

It was Victor. She smiled at him and shook her head at him.

- "It's okay, I was thinking."

- "About what?"

- "You're dreams."

- "Oh.."

She was beginning to get more curious about them, why wouldn't Victor tell her?

- "Sit with me?"

- "Of course"

He sat down beside her and looked at her book, she on the other hand, studied his face.

- "I like this one."

Victor pointed to a picture, the picture contained a girl on a swing, a man is seated behind her in the shadows, giving her speed by pulling on ropes and another man is lying down in the flowers, in front of her and watching. One of her shoes is seen in the air, either she dropped it because of the speed or she had kicked it off herself. Statues of angels are placed around them, as if watching over them. Trees are seen in the background, as well as the tree the swing is tied to.

Sierra was somehow surprised that he found interest in such a beautiful picture, it was actually one of her favourites Sometimes she would see herself as the girl on the swing and maybe Victor was pushing her and Echo was lying down in front of her, laughing at them.

- "Yes, I like that one too."

- "You're in them."

- "Where?"

- "No, I mean.. I dream about you, sometimes Echo is there too."

- "Oh, what do we do?"

- "Just talk, sometimes we laugh."

- "It sounds nice."

- "It is."

Sierra smiled, hoping that when sleep came later tonight, she would dream of Victor, talking and laughing with her.

\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

**A.N; The picture Victor points out is "The Swing" (1767) by Jean-Honoré Fragonard, check it out if you want to get a clear picture, I tried my best to explain it.**

**AN #2 ; Thanks to "Shattered-demon" (glad you're feeling better!), "CptKaydeAdama"**


	11. Chapter 11

Not So Innocent

Paul smiled. Sleeping next to him was Mellie and he couldn't help but think he did good. Sure, he'd lost his job, but right now he didn't care. Being with her made everything feel so much more alive, he ran his fingers through her hair and even though she was sleeping, she smiled. He almost wanted to wake her up, just to tell her how happy he felt just then.

His phone started to vibrate and he quickly snatched it, afraid to wake Mellie up and got out of bed and went to the kitchen area before he answered. His good mood was ruined.

"Do you know _what time_ it is?!"

"...."

"It better be! Talk fast, I need to get back to bed."

"...."

"So?"

"....."

"Obviously I don't care!"

"...."

"Fine! Do you have anything else you wanna tell me? Leads maybe? That's what you're paid for you know?"

"..."

"Where?"

"...."

"And you're sure?"

"...."

"Yeah, whatever. Complain all you want, I'm the one being shot at!"

"...."

"Never mind.. Tell me again, I need to write this down."

"..."

"Okay, good. And again, you're sure?"

"...."

"Good, I'll send the payment the usual way."

Paul shut the phone off completely, not wanting it to ring again and plugged it into the wall to reload the batteries. Opening the fridge, he grabbed the juice box and drank straight out of it, Mellie hated when he did that but he always defended himself by saying he was a "cop on the run". It was weird thinking that that excuse couldn't be used any more, with him being fired. He put the juice box back where it belonged and went to bed.

"Where were you?"

"I got thirsty, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"I thought I heard voices."

"That was me, some old friend called. Didn't think straight through about Europe, USA and time differences I guess."

"Obviously not a cop, huh?"

"Yeah, obviously not."

"Another goodnight kiss?"

"For you? As many as you want."

They smiled and Paul closed the small gap between them and kissed her. What was supposed to be an innocent kiss, quickly started to become so much more. She pulled him closer and he got the hint and climbed on top of her for better access.

"I missed you when I woke up."

Paul kissed her below her right ear and continued down to her neck and then moved to the other side, knowing exactly what effect it had on her.

"I was never far away."

Mellie gasped and took a hold of the sheets with one hand, the other holding him by the hair, trying to guide him to her mouth again. He never obeyed her, but he never disappointed either. Instead of kissing her lips, he moved down and kissed her the entire time, when she thought she was gonna get something she extremely enjoyed, he moved up again and kissed her thoroughly. She couldn't complain to that, considering how good of a kisser he was. Yet she couldn't contain the pout, once he stopped kissing her to gasp for air.

"You're so mean."

"I'm sorry, I should learn not to breathe."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"I thought so and how come I'm mean? You wanted me to kiss you, right?"

"That was like _five_ minutes ago, where you were going was _better_!"

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"You better."

Paul smiled and had no thought what so ever about the phone call he'd gotten earlier.

"Who's turn is it to wear the cuffs?"

"I say.. It's yours!"

"And how will I be able to make it up to you, wearing cuffs?"

"Simple, I leave and sleep in my own bed!"

He knew she was joking but pretend to be offended anyway, this was something he liked about Mellie, she was so easy to be around and hearing her laugh was something he could do for hours.

"Good luck getting the cuffs on me!"

"I think I know some of your weakness by now."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hell yeah!"

A tickling match started out between them, but just like before, one innocent act turned into something else and soon they were to occupied to notice the sun rising, the sounds from the street below or that Mellie was gonna get late to work. Again.

\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

**AN: Thanks to "Shattered-demon", "CptKaydeAdama"**

**AN#2; I couldn't help myself, I just had to post this chapter, I just adore it lol, I hope you won't mind ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Midnight Company**

Echo woke up with an start, she had dreamt again, but it was something else that woke her up this time, her dream after all had been about riding horses in a open field. Her usual dreams were of her running down a mountain, always being chased by a man who shoot arrows after her, sometimes he missed, sometimes he got her. Sometimes she outsmarted him, sometimes she failed.

She preferred the horse-ridding dream, it was serene and beautiful and it bothered her that something had made it go away. The only problem was that she was still in her pod, but she had gotten more curious lately and started to fidget with the ceiling, or sliding door. She didn't know what to call it actually.

At first she could only use her fingers, or more like her fingernails, but she managed to push it enough to squeeze her hands through and open it more to get out. Darkness engulfed her and she couldn't suppress the shudder that went through her body. _This wasn't right_.

And then she heard the noise again, it was coming from another pod, if she remembered correctly it was Sierra's. She quietly crawled over to it and started the process of opening another sliding door, calling it a ceiling felt wrong now. Maybe she should just call it a sliding door at all times?

Being almost on top of a pod and trying to open it turned out to be harder, since she had to push the sliding door away from her. But to do so, she had to get enough space to squeeze her hands through again and it wasn't that much to work with on the outside as it had been on the inside.

Fingernails hurting, Echo sat down on her knees annoyed, a feeling she normally didn't feel. She wanted to see what was going on, frustrated she put her hands down on the pod and spread her fingers. With all her might she pushed and wasn't ready for it to slide open so quickly, if she hadn't reacted fast enough, she would've fallen face first and landed on Victors stomach. Guess the darkness made it harder for her to know who's pod belonged to whom.

She was holding on the sides of the pod, looking upside-down at Victor, who was clearly having a bad dream, maybe he dreamt of running down a mountain too? Echo looked around to see if anyone had spotted her, she knew this was wrong and wanted to be sure no one was watching. Carefully she descended into his pod, and laid down beside him. She didn't know why she did what she did, but she then slowly closed the sliding doors, leaving enough space to open it later.

It was small when alone in the pod, two made it crowded and with Victor having a nightmare, made it claustrophobic, Echo was laying beside him, head propped up be her hand, the other hand hovered over Victors chest. How would he react if she woke him up? Was it Safe?

Painfully moaning, Echo forced her hand down and shook Victor lightly, it didn't work so she continued and got worried. Also another feeling she usually never felt.

"_Victor?_"

He flinched but didn't wake up, so she slapped him hard on the forehead, not thinking of the slapping sound it made._ It was loud_. Not to mention painful as Victor woke up disoriented and right away started to rub the sore spot.

"Ow..."

"Victor?"

Confused eyes stared back at Echo, then turned to look around the pod. Maybe he was afraid to find the man from the mountain?

"Echo?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I think.. You had a _nightmare_?"

Victor turned his head upwards again and closed his eyes, still rubbing his forehead.

"It hurts."

"I'm sorry, I tried saying your name so I hit you."

"Oh.. It stings."

Echo had read somewhere in the books they kept around in the common room, that if one had a injury, blowing at it would make it go away. So she leaned forward and slowly blew at Victors forehead, his hand moved away and he sighed almost blissfully.

"That felt nice, thank you."

"I wasn't sure it worked."

"It did."

Echo smiled and laid down again, using her arm as a pillow, Victor turned to face her.

"Why are you here?"

"Something woke me up and I got curious."

"But we aren't allowed to leave our pods."

"I know, but I got so worried and I couldn't see, I thought it was Sierra crying in her sleep again."

"I'm happy she stopped."

"You ever heard her?"

"No. I mean, I'm not sure. I sleep at night."

"And the nightmares?"

Victor sighed. He wanted his dreams about Echo and Sierra back, he liked thinking about them when he was eating alone, because then he could pretend he wasn't. But almost overnight they'd stopped and new ones had arrived, these once were much worse.

"They're.. I don't like them."

"What are they about?"

"Sometimes I'm inside a badly looking house, sometimes I'm outside looking in."

"What happens?"

"I'm always holding something and somehow hurt people with it, but I'm not touching them."

"Like a gun?"

"What's a '_gun_'?"

"It's a weapon."

"How do you know this?"

"I read."

He seemed satisfied by her answered and sighed again, he felt tired, but didn't want to go back to sleep, in case the dreams would return. Echo noticed his train of thoughts and put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. He slowly relaxed and closed his eyes.

"You're a good friend."

"Friends help each other, right?"

"Mm.."

Victor had fallen asleep against his will and Echo hoped he wouldn't have another nightmare and silently slid the door open again and got out. She carefully closed it after herself, not wanting to give away what happened and just to be sure, did her best to clean the marks her hands had made. She then crawled over to her own pod and got inside and closed, feeling like she had done something good. She smiled and then copied Victor's position he had fallen asleep in and quickly did that too.

\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

**AN. Thanks to "shattered-demon", "CptKaydeAdama"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, soooo sorry that I haven't uploaded anything for a while, I've had this major.. just awful week and everything sucks, you know? I hope this chapter will make it up to you guys, I'd loooove if you left notes after the reading to cheer me up *wink, wink***

**A Glass of Scotch**

Adelle sat in one of her lounge chairs when Claire walked in.

"You never knock?"

"Boyd told me you wanted to see me, so I didn't bother."

"Ah, yes. Boyd. Before I ask you what I intended, why did you give him the Alpha-files?"

"He wanted to see them and I figured if he read them, he'd stop asking about it."

"How.. Clever."

She got up and went to her mini bar and poured herself a scotch.

"Care for some?"

"No, thank you, not at work."

"Hmm, always the working-bee, aren't we?"

"I suppose you could call it that, but really, I don't see the point."

"For a drink now or at all?"

"Both actually."

"Ah, I see. Will I may be your boss and can order you to do things for me that you may not like, but drinking is not one of them, isn't it?"

"Right."

Claire looked around the office while Adelle leaned back on her mini bar, arms cross and holding the glass close to her face, clearly enjoying its scent.

"Why did you want to see me again?"

Adelle smiled and sipped her drink, then glass in hand, walked over to her desk and pulled out some papers while setting down the glass. At the same time Claire came up to stand next to her and looking at the papers, it was quite obvious that that's what Adelle had wanted her to do.

She started to scan through the papers while Adelle left her to sit down in her favourite lounge chair again, waiting to see her reaction. It didn't take long.

"I don't understand, a raise?"

"You have been quite the 'busy-bee' as of late, it's only fair."

"Thank you, Ms. DeWitt, but really, this isn't necessary, you know I can't leave the company, no one would hire me anyway."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I _know,_ I can thank these scars for that."

Adelle got up again and poured another glass, Claire looked at this funny.

_Why not use the same glass again?_

Only when Adelle came face to face with Claire, one hand holding the drink, the other hand empty, obviously waiting for the papers, did she realize it was for her.

"Clearly you need this a lot more than you think, I won't tell anyone."

So she took the glass and sat down in another lounge chair, she didn't feel comfortable enough to lean back and enjoy it completely, Adelle noticed this and tried to contain her smile, she sat down again with the papers and retrieved her drink which she had set aside while making Claire one.

"You know.. This offer is necessary, you've worked hard and most importantly; long hours."

"I enjoy what I do."

"Oh, don't _lie_ to me, I see through your charade and believe me, it's not the _scars_ that makes it possible to do so."

Claire looked down at her drink, she had yet to taste the rich, expensive scotch, she preferred beer to be completely honest, but one couldn't let a good drink go to waste, right? A natural instinct had been to touch her scars at Adelle's comment, but over time she had learn to suppress it.

"If I may be so bold to ask, how come you haven't done anything about them, there's surgery?"

"I'm a doctor, Ms. DeWitt, I know more than _anyone_ about the consequences."

"Liar, you're afraid."

Claire swallowed her pride and gulped a large portion of her drink, only to start coughing, not used to the taste at all, Adelle instantly moved to sit down in front of her, taking the glass from her and putting it on the table behind her.

"Are you allright?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine."

The coughing had stopped, but she still looked embarrassed over her actions.

"You know I care about you, right? We all do, we might just not show it. Well, except for Topher of course."

"His a nice guy."

Adelle smiled. _That he was_.

"Perhaps a bit peculiar, but yes. Nice is also something that suits him."

"Yeah.."

Claire cleared her throat, indicating that she was uncomfortable and wanted to leave, which Adelle understood. Both women stood up and Claire turned to leave without a word.

"Claire?"

She had gotten to the door when she heard her name and looked over her shoulder, one hand at the doorknob.

"You can talk to me, you know that right? About anything, weather it be work or personal."

"Thank you."

And she left. Her last comment made her wonder exactly what Adelle was up to, did she know what she and Topher had planned to show Boyd? She wasn't sure if this new side of her was something she could trust. Never had she thought of Adelle as a caring person.

\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

**AN. Thanks to "Juajua", "CptKaydeAdama", "shattered-demon"**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dinner For Two**

"I need a favour."

"**Aaaah!!** ..Dammit!! Don't do that!"

Adelle stared at the back of Topher's head, said head was covered with papers that had gotten airborne the minute she'd spoken, it seemed he wasn't prepared for the surprise visit. Quickly he gathered up all the papers and not being careful when he pushed them all down the first drawer he´d open.

"Adelle! Hi! Uhm, favour?"

"It's more of an request actually."

"Hey, you're the man.. Uh, boss! I mean, boss of course."

She smiled stiffly at him, with her hands behind her back. She wasn't curious about the papers, she owned this place and could easily have them at her desk if she felt Topher did something he shouldn't. His office had, as usual, the same kind of chaotic sort of balance. For her it looked like a mess, but Topher could just like that, find his needle in his haystack. They were very two different people.

"Yes, I understand what you mean Topher."

"Right, sorry, you just caught me off guard, that's all."

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Uh... Nothing, just.. you know, reading?"

"Hmm.. Very well than."

Topher smiled, a real genuine smile that made his eyes squint a little bit, from what Adelle had heard, this had an soothing effect and was somewhat contagious. She raised one perfect eyebrow and sighed. What people saw in Topher, she never knew nor understood.

He on the other hand, got up from his desk and went to his fridge to get a soda, being around Adelle sometimes made him thirsty, he suspected that if he wasn't so sensitive towards alcohol, he'd have a beer instead.

"Do you want one?"

"No, Topher, I'm fine."

"Okay, so what's the _"favour-slash-request"_ you want?"

"I need you to have a look-out on Dr. Saunders for me."

"On Claire? Why?"

"Well I know you two are close, correct?"

"Uh, sure, yeah."

"I'm worried about her, so it wouldn't seem wrong if you asked her questions about her well-being, than have Laurence do that, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're totally right. He's kind of a stuck-up, you know?"

"Hmm.. Right.. Whatever, just keep your eyes open and report back to me."

What met Adelle's eyes, were Topher with a confused look on his face, one hand holding a soda, the other scratching his head. And this man claimed to be a genius?

"Sure, but is there something I should know?"

Once again, she sighed and Topher knew he had asked too many questions, like he always seemed to do, but seriously, he was a curious guy and his boss wanted him to keep an eye on Claire? He couldn't help but wonder about it.

As his thoughts started to go over the _why's_ and _how's, _Adelle went over to his fridge and opened it. She wasn't surprise to find it stuffed with sugary substance by every kind, either you ate it or drank it, it was disgusting. What did surprise her however was a plain boring greyish box, almost hidden insight and seriously, if anyone is in front of a fridge, you start thinking about food. Except Topher only kept candy and such in his, so this boring little box made Adelle wish for it to contain something she _could_ eat. She was rather peckish when she thought about it and decided to take a chance with the mysterious box. As she opened it, she was greeted by a wonderful sight. Actual home-cooked food! Who knew?

"Oh, I see you've found my lunch?"

"You're... **This** is you're lunch??"

"Hey, hey.. It's good for my brain, okay? Don't need to look down on me or anything!"

"What? Oh God, heavens no! This is.. Did you make this?"

"Actually, yeah I did."

Topher started to fidget, he wasn't hungry at the moment, but he was a little bit worried what Adelle was planning on doing with his food, he may have an important job here, but his food was precious, in a weird way, it was his safety-blanket. Eating home-cooked always made him relax easier.

"You cook?"

"Hey! So I'm a guy who cooks, so? I mean... Don't you?"

"Because I'm a woman, you mean?"

"What? No, no, of course not! I just... God, I don't know okay? Just... Explain to me again about Claire? And please, put my lunch back?"

"God, I'm just so hungry and this smells wonderful, I could eat it with my fingers!"

"Uh.. Desperate much?"

"Right, sorry.."

"No, it's okay, I understand."

With a slight pink tinge on her cheeks, Adelle put Topher's lunch back into the fridge and took a seat on his couch and waited for him to do the same. It took a while for him to get to picture, she was almost tempted to pat the spot next to her to signal him, but he beat her to it and just sat down and leaned back with his head tilted upwards.

She turned on her seat as to face him, still sitting on the edge of the couch, making her look stiff and professional. This of course made him impossible to relax completely and it annoyed him.

"Take a picture?"

"What?"

"Nothing.. Claire?"

"Right, well I spoke with her earlier.."

"..Yeah, about that, she seemed pretty upset once she left, what was that about?"

"As I was trying to say.."

"..Sorry.."

"..She was rather upset when she left, she tried to hide it of course, but I think we both know that she's not really that good with that, right?"

"She kind of suck at it."

"To say it bluntly, yes, she does and we need to make sure she doesn't.. Do something that will have consequences, to her or the dollhouse, but mostly her. If she does something that in anyway harms her, it _will_ affect the dollhouse, do you understand?"

"So this isn't really about her, it's about this place?"

"Can it not be both?"

"Sure.. Sure.. Al right, I'll... uh, let you know if I notice if she's downing to much tequila"

"She's got tequila in her office?"

"Uh, no I just.. Never mind. Anything else?"

Adelle twisted her body and leaned back, she hadn't planned to stay long. Just make him understand what she needed from him and then leave, but she couldn't get that wonderful smell out of her system and she was pretty close to starvation. One hungry stomach always made you exaggerate, not to mention grumpy. She sighed and closed her eyes and went for the kill.

"I don't suppose there's enough for me?"

He turned his head that was still resting on the back of the couch, watching her. Almost making it look like he had it in a weird angle, but surprisingly for him, it was comfortable. She noticed this of course, feeling his breathe by her ear and opened her eyes and turned her head to him, it was a smaller couch than she thought. If she'd wanted, she could've easily have kissed him. She kept his stare and waited to see what he'd do or say. For once he was actually quiet and still.

"Topher?"

He flinched and shook his head, as if to clear away thoughts and questions he always seemed to blurt out, when he shouldn't. With a groan he started to sit upright and then, nothing.

"Don't take this wrong, but.. Don't you have access to fancier food?"

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since I ate something _none-fancy_?"

"Uh, no idea.."

"Actually, If you wanted an answer, I'm afraid I can't give you one, I hardly remember!"

This brought a laugh from Topher as he sat back again smiled at her.

"How about we share? I'm not really hungry now, but I could eat a little bit, deal?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"Cool, I hope you won't mind eating out of the box, less dishes to take care of you know?"

"Of course."

As Topher went to retrieve his lunch, she couldn't help but smile to herself and maybe just a little, acknowledge that there was something about Topher that got you relaxed and happy. She could almost see what Claire saw in him, just a little bit.

She just had to remind herself about his jumpy, jittery ways, just in case. They were only employee and boss and nothing more, not even friends, but for now, she would just pretend that they could actually be something like that. Yes, starvation truly had a weird affect on people.

\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

**AN; Thanks to "shattered-demon", "juajua", "CptKaydeAdama"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note; Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot to upload this, I'm so so sooooo sorry! Good god.. We'll enough of me being a complete jerk, here's chapter 15 and I'll try and write something more soon, at the end of this you'll get an idea how long this chapter has just been lying around, forgotten.. Ooops!**

**Becoming the Inventor**

It was really cliché, how the smoke hung thickly in the air. Like an old blanket trying to hide all the sins the occupants were talking, thinking or hell, doing. The bar was badly lit as well, people were scattered around, either sitting by the bar or booths, the latter were loud and the first; quiet.

But still it gave away a feeling of home, were you knew you were always welcomed, no matter what hour, day or month, didn't matter if you were dressed poorly or if you'd decided to bring that awful looking whore down the street. It was home.

And he had somehow found himself working as a bartender there, listening on all the complaints of how unfair life really was, it never mattered if he or she had a porshe, there was always something you could complain about and he found himself loathing them. He also found it easy to relate to all their story, because of all the imprints he remembered and because of that reason, it wasn't a surprise for him when he noticed how the costumers favoured him, praised him and tipped him.

What did surprise him thou, was when one costumer, a male who came quit frequently when he thought about it, never did complain or brought someone with him, or left with someone. He was always alone, sitting and drinking and staring straight ahead. His entire demeanour screamed depression, but he kept it to himself and Alpha couldn't be more grateful for it.

Stephen Kepler, that was his name. As faith would have it, Alpha's favourite costumer was no other than then the very same man who had _built _The Dollhouse!

This of course, was nothing that Stephen just told Alpha out of the blue, had he known this sooner, he'd slit his throat as soon as he'd seen how quiet he was. No, this was something he learned by putting pieces together. Stephen did occasionally talk, always on the phone though and what little was said, of course got Alpha's attention.

_Underground buildings …. Air ducts …. Running water …. Windows with fake views, because it makes you believe you're actually above ground and not under, you know? …. Weird company …. people living …. doing yoga, can you believe it? …. Top secret, don't spread it …._

It took him a month to lay out his plan, longer then he normally would've liked. But it couldn't have been done sooner, given the fact that, well, all his facts were loose. In the end he went with the simple plan, ask questions and take it from there. Ridiculous, right?

He almost felt lazy these days. Wonder what Adelle would think? She probably wouldn't care.

"Another beer?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Listen, don't say anything, but this one? On the house!"

"Wow, thanks."

_Make it seem like your friends, that's how you get closer to your enemies. Simple as that._

"Listen.. I gotta ask you something."

"Uh, sure, what's up?"

"I've sort of heard what you've been talking about on the phone.."

"...That's private!"

"...Come on, you can't leave me hanging here?"

"Thanks for the beer, but I gotta go."

_Leave a trail of crumble, and the mouse will come to the trap. Give it time._

"Hey, you!"

"Yeah? Stephen, right?"

"Uh, how did you know my name?"

"You answered your phone..? Anyway, name's John."

"Right, okay, John. I just wanted to apologise for last night, I feel like an jackass."

"Hey, it's okay, man. I understand, I'm just curious you know?"

"Yeah, well it's kind of.. Secret, you know?"

"Say no more. How about the usual?"

"Sounds great!"

_Pretend like you don't care, it's basic reversed psychology. Make the confession come to you._

"Stephen, my man! Where'd you been?"

"Well, you know.... Around?"

"Busy with work, huh? Let me get you a beer."

"Uh, John.. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what's up?"

Alpha took the night off and they went walking and just like that, he got Stephen to open up about what he was doing, did and had done. Keeping his calm wasn't easy when the Dollhouse was brought up, but he pretended to be the curious bartender that was completely blown away. Like it was all new to him.

"So what you're saying is.. If I have enough cash, I can just go there and 'buy' myself a date? Or like uhm.. A friend? That's just bullshit!"

"No, I'm telling you John, this place? It's real and it's right here in Los Angeles!"

"Ha, yeah, right! Whatever you're smoking, I want some!"

Talk about lucky shot, as it turns out, Stephen did a little something else on the side and yeah, he sure did have something that he smoked. After that comment, he took him to his apartment and Alpha nearly doubled over with laughter when he saw his stash of greens.

"Damn, are you serious?"

"Oh this? Why not call it carrots if it makes you feel better?"

Stephen actually laughed at his lame joke and that's when Alpha decided it wasn't funny any more, this tiny shit-apartment was going to be his new home and there was just one thing he had to do about it. Remove and become Stephen Kepler.

It was almost sad how easy that was.

\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

**A.N; This is probably my shortest chapter, I had the most serious writers-block ever but the latest episode (Briar Rose) gave me some inspiration, its so great to finally have a face to Alpha, who knew he wouldn't be a hottie? LOL! But I think I like that even more, it makes it more believable, you know? Not every doll can be a model! *gasp* Just kidding! ;) **

**A.N #2 ; Thanks to "Juajua", "CptKaydeAdama", "Angel360-Devil10", **


End file.
